


When They're Sixty-Four

by Shayheyred



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little due South ditty</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They're Sixty-Four

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings, just silliness. Written for the ds Flashfiction "Age" Challenge.

When I get older, losing my hair  
– _Frase, that just won't be!_  
Hush, and listen to me while I have my say–  
– _Yeah, but Fraser–_  
Ray-Ray-Ray-RAY!

Once I'm decrepit, aging and bald,  
And my bones all creak,  
Will you still need me–  
– _Jeez, are you kidding?  
Fraser, you're a freak!_

You'll be older too (ah ah ah ah ah!)  
– _Well, if you're not too weird,  
I might stay with you._

I'll still be useful standing on guard–  
– _Heh! Maintain the right!_  
Taking walks with Diefenbaker, helping friends,  
– _You mean "meddling" while I make amends_.

Helping policemen, digging up clues,  
– _Shyeah, they'll sure be thrilled._  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me?  
– _Not if you get killed!_

Every summer we can make a trek up north and try to locate  
Franklin's outstretched hand.  
– _Have to kill me first_.  
Now, Ray, you know that we'll have fun.  
– _Your "fun" is the worst._

Send me a postcard,  
– _Like Vecchio?  
Knew you liked him best._  
What is it, Detective, that you mean to say?  
– _I thought **I** was your favorite Ray._

Don't be so silly. Give me your hand.  
Mine for evermore!  
You know I'll need you, and, yes, I'll feed– _mmmm!_  
– _Shut up. Lock the door!_

Whooo!


End file.
